Dare to Love Me
by Latinagal
Summary: Young Blair Waldorf never quite fit in with her elementary class because of her social status. It was not until Chuck Bass decided to invent a game between them, Blair Waldorf's life changed. A/U Chair- based from the movie Jeux d'enfants.


**Dare to Love Me**

Summary: Young Blair Waldorf never quite fit in with her elementary class because of her social status. It was until Chuck Bass decided to invent a game between them, Blair Waldorf's life changed. A/U Chuck and Blair- based from the movie Jeux d'enfants.

Note: Chuck and Blair are nine years old here.

Disclaimer: All rights go to the creators of Gossip Girl and Jeux d'enfants.

**Random** shuffle your iPod and get - J'y suis jamais allé (Yann Tiersen)

**Chapter 1**

Young Chuck Bass did not understand what was wrong with his mother. Whenever he wanted to play with her, she always responded, "another time". But why though? She usually sleeps throughout the day. Surely, she had time to play a simple game of hide and seek. Oh well, that did not stop him from playing with toys in her room, while his father was gone.

The next day, Chuck tried to persuade her to play with him again. She seemed sad after the doctors came to visit her, and he wanted to make her feel better. After declining his invite, she gave him a gift. It was a tin small oval shaped box, painted with a carousel around it. When he opened the lip, there was candy inside. Chuck stopped bothering her that day and let her sleep, since she looked a bit exhausted. He took the tin box to his room.

The next morning, Chuck felt happier than most days. He grabbed his tin box before leaving to school. When he stepped outside, he noticed a young girl with dark wavy brown hair tied in a ponytail. There were children around her, calling her names, "Filthy low class Britain! Go back to where you came from! You're not wanted here!" She stood in the middle of their ring-a- round circle they formed. She did not fight back and stared at the ground.

What was her name? – Blair. Chuck overheard his classmates -Nate and Serena- talk about the new girl from England. Supposedly, her parents died in a car crash, leaving only a small bond in their will for her. This small bond funded her schooling to attend the academy Chuck attended. She recently came live with her aunt in New York City.

Even though she looked stunning, she was different. She dressed, talked, and acted differently from everyone. She received the boy's attention from older grades. Most girls were jealous of her, which is why 3/4 of the Blair's bullies were girls. The other boys bullied for fun. The rest of his class just left her alone. Chuck felt bad for her, but he did not know what to do.

When the bus finally came around the block, he saw Georgina and minions (Hazel, Penelope, and Kati), rip her backpack from her shoulders. Her bag went crashing down on the puddle of water, spilling out her books. The kids started to laugh and ran towards the bus.

Blair kneeled to the ground and stared at the wet books. Even though her white dress got dirtied, she seemed to not care. The driver came around, and to help her. Chuck was surprised that she did not cry. He slowly walked towards her, "Blair?"

"My name is not Blair, don't you know? I am the dirty Britain," She responded in a flat voice, looking up with her dark hollow brown eyes.

Chuck thought for a moment, and then looked at his tin box. Maybe the carousal may help her feel better- it made him feel better. He stretched out his arm, holding out the tin box. Blair smiled, grabbed, and examined it.

Chuck almost regretted giving it to her. He asked, "Would you lend it to me sometimes?"

Blair looked at him, her eyes glimmered mischievously. "You just gave me this. Why should I? If you show me how important this is-maybe I will, if you dare?"

Chuck smiled then looked at the bus. An idea formed in his head as ran to the bus and placed the stick shift on drive. He jumped out of the bus and started to laugh, as the bus started to roll down the neighborhood. The driver ran after it. Blair giggled when the bus driver's hat fell to the floor. He went to grab it, but decided not to as the bus moved further away, and went back to running after it.

Blair and Chuck looked towards each other grinning, then she handed him the box. Chuck said, "I dare."

Suddenly Chuck felt himself tugged backwards. He heard his father's voice yelling, "How dare you!" Chuck was against the wall, as his father started to yell, "Do you know what have done? How much in trouble I will be in- You will-" He saw his dad's hand raise to slap him.

"No no!" Chuck yelled back, moving his head to the side.

Blair rushed towards them, and tugged onto his father's suit, "Sir! It wasn't his fault! I swear! It's my fault!"

Bart Bass glared at her, "You- Get out of here!"

"Stop it! Please Don't hurt him!" Blair begged, still tugging on his suit.

His father glared at her, and pushed her away. Blair released hold. Bart used both his hands to drag Chuck inside. Chuck threw the tin box to Blair, before the door slammed.

That is how the game started.

* * *

><p><strong>Note: <strong>Did you enjoy the chapter? Sorry if it confusing! It'll make sense soon. Hoped you all enjoyed reading, as much as I enjoyed writing.

**_Please review_**! :) So I know this story is worth to continue writing for. I love feedback! =] **9-10 reviews** if _you_ want the story to **continue** ^^. Please add constructive criticism. I have **semi-bad grammar**, which I am trying to improve. If anyone noticed common mistakes-** please** add a comment. : ) Also if you liked the idea of the story so far.

_Le preview_ for the next chapter:

He grabbed onto Chuck's arm, and dragged him out the hallway. He'll deal with this later. He quickly glanced at Blair Waldorf, who stood innocently in white colored sundress with pink flowers painted over it. If she had a better upraising, maybe this would not have happened.

Dorata grabbed onto Blair's arm, and pulled her outside the room. Bart Bass followed dragging Chuck outside. As the headmistress's door closed, Dorata headed out the exit. Since no one was around, and Bart Bass decided to state his opinion. His voice echoed throughout the walls, "You should raise her better, or maybe send her off to a school for her class."

Dorata spun around and glared at Bart Bass. "Mister Bart has no right to comment Ms. Blair's upbringing."

...

_What what? Dorata is making an appearance? Ohhhhh...what a tease ;D_


End file.
